Conventionally, there have been known inkjet recording apparatuses configured to record images on recording mediums by ejecting ink stored in ink cartridges through nozzles. There is known an inkjet recording apparatus in which a new ink cartridge is mountable every time ink is consumed. In an inkjet recording apparatus capable of performing color printing, a plurality of ink cartridges can be mountable.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-261286 discloses an ink cartridge that is provided with information memory storage that stores information relating to ink stored in the ink cartridge. The information relating to ink may include, for example, a manufacturing date, a model number, and a residual amount of ink. When the ink cartridge is attached to the inkjet recording apparatus, the information memory storage electrically contacts a connection terminal to allow the information about the ink stored in the information memory storage to be read out.